I hate Mind Reader's
by NomadGirl12
Summary: A short story of the flock at Dr. Martinez's house. All Max wants to do is sleep. Sadly, the flock won't let her. My first fic! Please review! Originally a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters. Unfortunately.**

Mind Reader's

Max POV:

I hate mind readers. Even adorable six-year-old ones with Bambi eyes. _Especially _the ones with Bambi eyes.

See, all I wanted to do was catch up on some sleep while I was at my mom's (Dr. Martinez) place. Sadly, the rest of the flock had other ideas.

Angel and Nudge were all hyped up on sugar and wanted to play Truth or Dare. Naturally, I said no. So, naïvely unsuspicious of their meek agreement, I went up to my room, and changed out of my bloodstained jeans and t-shirt into a tank top and shorts, which were more comfy to sleep in.

Then I went straight over to my bed, curled up under the covers, and went straight sleep.

I had a great dream. It involved a big box of donuts. Way better than some of my nightmares. Like the one where Gazzy eats way too many beans. *Insert mental shudder here*

Next thing I know, I am waking up to a big flash of bright light. Disoriented, I blinked. I had been hugging something in my sleep, something big, and warm, I look up and see- _Fang. Who had also just woken up._

Repressing my internal shrieks, I sat up and glared at what I saw. Nudge and Angel were on the floor laughing hysterically. Iggy and Gazzy were grinning like maniacs, and when I saw what they were holding, I understood immediately.

A _camera._ This was Angel and Nudge's revenge. Gazzy and Iggy helped just because the idea of pranking us seemed like way too much fun. If possible, I got even angrier. Because I knew how they found the camera.

Around two days ago, I had been going through the kitchen drawers, looking for something, when I found the camera. I immediately put it back and thought if Iggy and Gazzy found that, they would find a way to use it in the worst prank ever. Unfortunately, I forgot to put up my mind barriers, so I had no idea whether or not Angel found out about the camera. Here was my answer.

"You. Are. So. _Dead." _I growled, and they all stopped laughing and started looking scared instead.

"I second that." Fang added. I turned around to look at him. His hair was all sticking up, and he looked as angry as I felt.

"On three." I said, and Fang nodded. "One. Two… three!" We both jumped off the bed and tackled the flock. Fang got the boys, and I got the girls.

This was followed by a small bout of wrestling, which ended with Fang sitting on top of Iggy with Gazzy in a headlock, and me holding Angel upside down and kneeling carefully on top of Nudge.

Fang handed me the camera, and I deleted the picture they took. Handing back the camera, I thought about how to punish the flock. Suddenly Fang got a weird look on his face.

"Iggy… what are these?" Fang asked, taking a pair of handcuffs from Iggy's pocket. My first thought was that Iggy hand been planning to handcuff Fang and I together. Angel looked up at me and smiled.

Oh Crap. I _hate _mind readers.

**What do you think? Should a write another chapter in Fangs POV? Review and tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is a chapter that starts off with Fang's POV. I hope you like it!**

**To my reviewers, thank you so much! I was planning to leave it as a one-shot, but you asked for more, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I wish.**

Fang POV:

I can't believe Iggy did that. I just can't. However, one bonus of their prank is that for once, Max is willing to pull a huge prank on the rest of the flock. And of course, I am gonna be helping her.

Unfortunately, we haven't been able to think of anything bad enough yet. But we will. The hardest person to prank will be Iggy, since he's blind. The others will be easy enough. We already have the rest of them planned out. Prank Revenge will officially commence tomorrow.

Meanwhile, we have to watch out that Max and I never stand too close together. She told me about the handcuffs, and we both agreed that they were going to try and pull something off.

Right now, I am lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Trying to think of the best way to get back at Iggy. Suddenly I heard his voice in the hallway. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"God, Nudge, stop! My ears are bleeding!" Iggy yelled. Since the two of us had to share a room, he came in and slammed the door behind him. That's when it hit me. The perfect revenge. I can't wait to tell Max.

"Dinner time!" Dr. Martinez shouted.

Telling Max will have to wait.

_Max POV:

Fang came up with the perfect prank for Iggy last night. He managed to tell last night while we were doing the dishes, and the rest of the flock was watching TV.

I am currently in my room, pretending to sleep. On either side of me, Nudge and Angel are snoring away. I glanced at the clock, which read 3:23 AM. Time to put our plan into action.

I quietly got up, picked up a small bag that was next to my bed, and went out into the hallway to wait for Fang. A minute later he snuck out of his room. In his hand was a small bag. The two of us were carrying a strange assortment of items that included: a DVD, some rope (Ok, a lot of rope), a pair of scissors, and a pot of ink. Oh, and a box of make-up too.

This was gonna be awesome.

**Sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I didn't want to leave it as a cliffie for too long, so here is the next chapter. Please review!  
**

**To BlueCougar712, thanks from all your support! The same goes to lvndrwolf! Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, since I don't think JP would sell it to me for my allowance.  
**

Chapter 3

Max POV:

There is nothing like waking up to the sound of a bunch of screams.

Nudge POV:

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god MAX! I woke up and I was like wow I'm hungry I think I'll change before breakfast so I go over to my closet and then I'm all like 'aaaaaaaah' because Max and Fang took my favourite Abercrombie t-shirt and they _ruined _it. There are like ink stains and rips and holes everywhere. So I go into the hallway and somebody grabs me and shoves me in here and ties me to this chair and- Iggy what's wrong?"

Angel POV:

When I woke up this morning I felt very strange. My face was all stiff. I went over to the mirror and when I saw my reflection I screamed as loud as I could. Let me say one thing: Max is a great leader and all, but one thing she cannot do is use make-up. At all. Max knows this. Which is e_xactly_ why she put it _all over my face. _

I look like some insane colour-blind little kid.

Gazzy POV:

I will never pull another prank on Max or Fang again. Out of all of the ways they could have gotten revenge, they chose the worst.

They were forcing me to watch a chick flick. Yeah, that's right, _a chick flick._

They tied me to a chair and did that tape thing to my eyes where I could blink but not keep them closed. What was worse was that every two minutes in the movie some girl would either start crying, screaming, or hugging.

Somebody please help me.

Iggy POV:

This. Is. Torture. Somebody, anybody, let me out of here! I surrender! This is worse than anything I could have ever done to them. Maybe. Anyway, I wake up to find that me and Nudge are both tied to chairs, and Nudge won't stop talking about her stupid Abercrombie shirt. I mean, why tell me? I can't even _see _the shirt. I feel like I am going insane. So, I did the only thing I had left to do. Bang my head against the wall until Nudge shuts up.

Max POV:

This. Is. Hilarious. You should have _seen_ their faces. Even better, thanks to Fang, we have it all on camera! How about that for some sweet, sweet, revenge?

Fang POV:

Wow. You should have seen _Max._ She's like a little kid who had waaay to much sugar. Not that I'm not happy. On the contrary, I was very happy. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

That's when I realized something. Something, very, very important.

"Max? I just thought of something. What if the flock want's revenge… on our revenge?" I asked. Max went pale. Oh no.

"Maybe we should let them out now…"

**What do you think? Please review! I will try to write more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Doing other POV's is really fun!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Max Ride, I wouldn't have written the ending of Fang the way JP did.  
**

Chapter 4

Max POV:

Needless to say, they weren't very happy. Over the next few days Fang and I were careful to avoid anything that might be a prank. However, nothing happened and we started to relax. More fool us.

Technically, it wasn't a prank. But it was still revenge, and we all knew it.

It started at dinner, 4 days after our revenge. Ella had just gotten back from her school camping trip. Mom had made chocolate chip cookies and we were all scarfing them down like there was no tomorrow. That's when they made their move.

"Dr. Martinez? I was thinking since you did so much for us, why don't you take a break and have a small party with some friends?" Angel said sweetly.

"That's very nice of you dear, but that's all right." My mom said. A look passed between the flock and- _Ella? She was in on this too? Please, no. This could not be good._

"I think it's a great idea!" Ella exclaimed.

"Me too!" said Gazzy. Iggy and Nudge followed their example. My mom stopped eating and got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, maybe that's not such a bad idea. Angel and Gazzy will have to be in bed though, and would need some new clothes for the rest of you…" Crap. I know where this is going. "Max, you will need to wear a dress, of course, and Fang you need a tux…" my mom started thinking aloud.

"No way." Fang and I said at the same time. We looked at each other in surprise. He motioned for me to continue. "I am not wearing a dress. Not if my life depended on it." I went on. "And I am not wearing a tux."

"Don't be silly you two, of course you will. I think I'll have the party the day after tomorrow, since that would be a Friday. So we will have to go shopping tomorrow. No buts." Angel shot me a triumphant look. Oh joy.

"Ooh, Max, Max, try this one!" Nudge shrieked shoving yet another dress into my hands. Fang smirked. HE was already done, only having to get a tux in his size. I scowled at him. I was already carrying a huge pile of dressed that had been shoved into my hands by Nudge, Ella, Angel, and my mom.

"Now you have to try them all on." Said Nudge, steering me towards the dressing room. Yay. The first thing I did was take all the pink, frilly, ruffly, poufy dresses out of the pile. That was much better.

The first dress I tried on the bright yellow, barely came halfway down my thighs, and felt like it showed way too much back. I hated it a first sight.

"Aww, Max you look so cute!" My mom cooed. Apparently she didn't share my opinion of it making me look like a huge banana. I'm pretty sure I saw Fang smirk when he saw me. Rolling my eyes, I went back to try on the next dress.

I'll spare you the horror of the other dresses. Every single one felt too much like the first. After what felt the fiftieth dress, I sighed and turned to look at the last dress. This one seemed not too bad. Knee length, it was a plain dark gray dress with short sleeves. I tried it on, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled. I was definitely getting this dress.

"Hey, guys, I think I'll get this one… guys?" I said stepping out of the stall. Instead of the girls, I see Fang gazing out the store window. When he turned to look at me, his jaw dropped. He looked so funny, I started laughing really hard. Some of the other customers gave me weird looks, but I didn't care. Nudge and Angel heard me laughing, and came over to see what was going on. You know what comes next.

Fang POV:

Wow. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Max looked beautiful in that dress. Ok, now that I have that out of the way, I can't believe I have to wear a tux. That's just not fair. But it's worth it I if I get to see Max in that dress again- wait what?

"Fang get your butt down here and help!" Max shouted. That's my cue to go downstairs.

Iggy POV:

This is gonna be _so_ good. I am actually snickering right now, that's how excited I am.

Max POV:

I can't believe this. I'm gonna have to back up a bit here. So, Fang and I were putting out glasses and taking out plates and all that dinner party schmuck, when Iggy pops out of nowhere with a certain plant in his hand. And not just any plant. Did I forget to mention that the month is December right now? Yeah, Iggy pops up holding _mistletoe. _Don't ask me how, because I have no idea where he got it from.

"Dr. Martinez? I thought since it's almost Christmas, and most of the people you are inviting are couples, it would be nice to hang this up." He said with and innocent look on his face. Innocent my foot.

"Sure, Iggy. Why don't you put it over by the fireplace." My mom said. Crap. My mom hates saying no to Iggy. And double crap because this means they are gonna try and get me and Fang under the mistletoe. Yeah, no way.

Fang POV:

Where the heck did Iggy get mistletoe?

Max POV:

"All done." I announced. I glanced at the clock; it was a quarter to six. "We better go get changed." I told Fang, who nodded.

Upstairs, I regretfully changed out of my jeans and sweatshirt into my dress. I brushed my hair and put on a necklace that had one of each of the flock member's feathers on it. Refusing heels, I just wore plain black flats. Now I was done

I knocked on Fangs door to see if I was ready. "Come in," he called out. I went in, and it was my turn for my jaw to drop. He was in his tux, and he looked _hot._ Wait, did I just think that? Why? Seeing him struggle with the tie, I walked over and helped him put it on.

He quirked an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know how to put a tie on?" He asked. I blushed.

"I know a lot of things." was my comeback. Yeah, I know kind of lame, but it worked. Fang merely shook his head and followed me downstairs.

Fang POV:

How does _Max_ know how to put a tie on?

Max POV:

Just then the doorbell rang. Mom's first guests were here, a young nicely dressed married couple. After that, the doorbell rang every 2 minutes for the next ten minutes. The living room started filling up.

"I think it is just the Browns left." As soon as my mom said that, the doorbell rang for the last time that night. I opened it, and my jaw dropped for the second time that night. Standing on the doorstep was a kind middle- aged couple. But that's not what shocked me. What shocked was that standing next to them was a teenage boy who looked around the same age as me. That wasn't all.

He was a really _hot _teenage boy.

** Woohoo! Longest chapter yet! What do you think? Sorry if there is too much mush, I just wanted to keep it interesting. The next chapter might have some eggy... Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know it has been a while since I updated! I have been really busy with school and stuff. Special thanks go to lvndrwolf and bluecougar712 for helping me figure what to put in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: If I was actually published, I doubt I would spend my time writing FanFictions about this. Even though it's awesome. I think you know what I mean.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Max POV:

I'm not kidding. He had dark scruffy hair, and deep blue eyes. And he didn't look half bad in a tux, either.

"Come on in," I said, standing to the side. The couple came in and went straight to the living room. The cute boy came in and stopped, and held out his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Jake. Nice to meet you." He said as I shook his hand.

"I'm Max, nice to meet you too." I replied. He smiled, and the two of us walked into the living room. I looked around, trying to find Fang. I finally spotted him trying to hide in a corner.

Stifling a laugh, I motioned for Jake to follow me, and walked over to Fang.

"Fang, this is Jake. Jake, meet Fang." I introduced them. They smiled politely at each other and shook hands.

"Max, honey, could you make sure the kids are asleep, and ask Iggy to come and meet the guests?" My mom called out.

"Sure thing," I called back. "Be right back." I told the boys. I went upstairs to do as told. Iggy was excused from wearing a tux since he might hurt himself trying to get it on.

I quietly checked on Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, who were all fast asleep. Then I went across the hall to check on Iggy then Ella.

I pushed open the door to the room Fang and Iggy shared, and froze.

Because in front of me, Iggy and Ella were kissing. When they saw me, they both blushed tomato red.

"Max, I-"Ella started to say, but I interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. Ella, go to bed and I will talk to you tomorrow. Iggy, Mom wants you to meet the guests. _Now."_ Of course, me being the fearless leader I am, they obeyed instantly. Iggy followed downstairs, but then went straight over to my mom. Sucker. He was scared I was gonna start beating him up. Not a bad idea. I went over to Jake and Fang, who were talking, but stopped when they saw me coming.

"Max, what's wrong? Your eyes are the size of dinner plates." Fang asked me. I stuck my tongue out at him and mouthed tell you later.

"Dinner time!" Mom yelled. Perfect timing. Since there was nowhere near enough space in the living room, we just grabbed plates, piled them up with food, then spread out all over the living room.

The three of us sat quietly in the same corner to eat. As we ate, Jake's gaze wandered around the room, until it froze on a small green and white plant.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked. We looked and nodded.

"Don't ask," Fang advised. Jake seemed to listen and kept quiet. I was too distracted to pay much attention. I couldn't believe what I had seen upstairs. Ella- and _Iggy_. Now there was something I never saw coming. If he hurt her in any way… it wouldn't be pretty. Not that Ella couldn't hurt Iggy. The same thing goes both ways. I was rudely brought back to the present by Fang waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Max? Hello? Anyone home?" Fang yelled into my ear.

"Ow! What! Do you have to yell?" I yelled back. Jake was cracking up on the floor and I saw Fang hold back a smile. I gave them my death glare. Jake stopped laughing and the two of them started looking worried. "You are _so_ lucky I am in a dress right now, otherwise you two would be dead." I informed them. Jake looked slightly confused so Fang whispered something I couldn't hear into his ear. Stupid boys.

"Then again… why should me being in a dress get in the way?" I mused. That's when I had the greatest idea ever. These two were about to find out what happens when you mess with Max.

"Jake, Fang, could you guys come over here for a minute please?" I asked innocently, standing up. Fang immediately became suspicious, but had no proof, so he copied Jake and got up.

I walked over next to a certain corner. I think you know the one I mean. And, with perfect timing, my mom called everyone outside for dessert. Within two seconds flat, the room was empty of people besides me, Fang, and Jake. Yeah, my mom is _that_ great a cook. I still think Iggy's better though. Not that I would ever tell either of them that. Anyway, back to revenge.

"I want you to see something," I told them. I pointed to some random part of the wall. "See that?"

"See what?" Jake asked, peering at the wall. He stepped closer for a better look, and I stuck my foot out, neatly tripping him. He landed on the floor with a groan. Taking advantage of the moment I shoved Fang (who had been standing behind Jake) into the same corner. He too, landed on the floor and groaned. Seriously, what is it with boys and groaning?

What was really funny was when they looked up. Then they groaned even louder. See, I being the amazing genius I am, had tricked them both into the corner where the mistletoe was hanging. Apparently, laughing at me had given them short-term memory loss.

I started laughing. The two of them glared at me and scooted away from each other. Like that was going to help. Suddenly, I saw someone coming down the stairs.

"Max?" said Angel, rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a pink nightie with little teddy bears all over it. She looked even more adorable in it (if that's possible), the devious little kid.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Why aren't you in bed?" I asked her, trying to hold back my laughter.

"I had a bad dream. Why is Fang angry? And who is that other boy? Is that the mistletoe the Iggy put up?" She rambled on. I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"God, you're starting to sound like Nudge!" I exclaimed. "Fang's angry because I pushed him, and that's Jake. Yes, that's the mistletoe that Iggy put up, where did he get that anyway?"

"It was in the attic, we found it while we were looking through boxed, 'cause we were bored. Can you come tuck me in?" Angel replied.

"We have an attic?" I said stupidly. I heard Fang snicker. "You are in no position to laugh at me! Angel, sweetie, I will be up in a minute."

"Ok, Max." She started up the stairs. Just as she was about to turn the corner at the top, she added: "Iggy is betting Gazzy that you two are gonna kiss, but Gazzy thinks that if Fang tried to kiss you, you would beat him up."

I went bright red, I swear. Fang and Jake started laughing again. "Oh, shut up!" I snapped. I stomped up the stairs as quietly as I could (if that makes any sense) so none of the other kids woke up. What the heck was Iggy thinking, making bets with Gazzy about whether or not Fang and I would kiss? Didn't he have anything better to do? And Gazzy was only eight, he shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff!

I walked into Angel's room. She was sitting on her bed, holding her teddy bear Celeste. I picked her up and placed her under the covers. "Goodnight, Angel." I whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Max." I heard her yawn sleepily as I left. I chuckled quietly in the hallway, remembering what was going on downstairs. I realized, with considerable relief, that none of the guests would be coming inside anytime soon, because mom had set up tables and everything outside, and the weather was perfect.

Downstairs, neither of them had moved. When they saw me, they started glaring even harder. I started laughing so hard, I was crying. Suddenly, I heard something beep.

"Could you at least pass me my phone?" Jake asked hopefully. Grinning, I brought it to him. Only, being the klutz I am, I tripped over some lady's huge purse. So I ended up taking a headfirst tumble, landing right in between Fang and Jake.

A+ Max, on getting yourself stuck in the middle of your own revenge.

* * *

**I know, another cliffie, but I promise I will update in like, 4-5 days at the most, if not sooner. Also please tell me if you want them to have wings in this, because I can still put them in if you want them to have them. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it has been slightly longer than I said I would be in updating, and I am sorry. I have just been really busy with school recently, and my cousin is about to get married in a week or two, so I might not be able to update for a while.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and as usual to lvndrwlf and bluecougar712 for all their help.**

**Disclaimer: You think that JP would spend his time writing fanfictions about his own stories?

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Fang POV:

What was Max thinking? How could she force me under mistletoe with this idiot who was so obviously checking her out? And, why did I even care he was checking her out anyway? I had to agree with him earlier though, when he said Max looked good in that dress. _Really_ good. Wait, what? Did I actually think that? Oh, God, I am starting to think like Nudge.

Back to the present. As previously stated, I am stuck under a piece of mistletoe with another guy (who's an idiot, I mean, he fell for the oldest trick in the book!) and Max, who managed to trip and land next to us. Not that I'm complaining, I would rather kiss her than him, any day.

Max is currently looking very annoyed at having ruined her revenge, and Jake is smirking. Probably because he just thought of the same loophole I did.

See, when you are under mistletoe, you have to kiss whoever is under there with you. Max is under it with me, so I can kiss her instead of Jake, right? Well, probably not, but I don't care. All I have to do now is kiss Max, and run. Fast. Easy. Yeah right, who am I kidding?

Max POV:

What am I supposed to now? Stuck under mistletoe with two guys. There can be no worse situation. Even worse, I had a pretty good idea of what the two of them were thinking right now, judging from Jake's smirk.

I leaned back as casually as I could in the current situation. "You know, you two were here first, why don't you go ahead?" Two glares. I sighed. Didn't think that would work. Jake nodded suddenly to Fang, like a kind of silent signal.

_What is that supposed to mean?_ I barely had time to think that, before Fang leaned in and kissed me. On the lips, since this was mistletoe we were under. The only thing I could think was _whoa- Fang is kissing me._ Then, just as soon as it started, it stopped.

He got up stiffly, and walked outside. I blinked, and then just like that, Jake kissed me. Then he too, got up, and went outside. I just sat there dumbly for like 5 minutes. Then I pulled myself together and went outside.

The rest of the evening passed without event, the Fang and I avoiding each other, and me avoiding Jake. I really didn't want to talk to either of them just then, so I mostly hung around with my mom, helping her clean up after guests. People started going home pretty soon, until everybody was gone. Jake gave me a small smile before we left.

Fang and I somehow managed to clean up everything without making eye contact. We said goodnight to Mom, then scarpered upstairs to sleep. I didn't know about Fang, but I was _exhausted_.

I grabbed some random clothes out of drawer, changed, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

*Next Morning*

I woke up annoyed that I was awake. Smart, I know. I thought back to the previous day and almost groaned out load. I had a lot of things to do today. 1. Face Fang, 2. Tell him about Ella and Iggy, 3. Talk to Ella, 4. Talk to Iggy, 5. Face Fang. Well, won't today be fun? (Note sarcasm)

I got up and went downstairs without bothering to change. My hair probably looked like a rat's nest, but I couldn't be bothered to brush it.

As I got closer to the kitchen, a delicious smell wafted out. Pancakes! I dashed in and grabbed a stool, and piled up a whole plateful of pancakes. Yummy. I started digging in. Mom had her back to me, making more pancakes on the stove. She could tell by the sounds of my eating that it was me. She turned around balancing a couple of pancakes on a single spatula. I will never understand how she does that. She looked up, probably to say good morning, and her draw dropped.

"Max, honey, what are you _wearing?" _She said in disbelief. I looked down and gasped. I was wearing a very short pair of Nike shorts, and a too small t-shirt that only came down to my belly-button. Plus, it was all black, making me think of Fang. Way too early for _that_.

"I just picked something random out of my drawer last night and threw it on without looking before I went to sleep." I admitted truthfully. She nodded slowly and went back to cooking. I have such a cool mom. I continued to inhale pancakes and was on my second helping when the person I wanted to see least walked in. For the people who can't figure that out, it was Fang.

He came in and sat down, still half asleep. He noticed me out of the corner of his eye, and gave a half-nod for good morning. But then he did a double take.

"Max," he said slowly. "What are you wearing?" I blushed like mad. I know what you're thinking. The amazing Maximum Ride, blushing like some idiot teenage girl. Well, put yourself in my situation and see if _you_ wouldn't.

"It wasn't on purpose!" I exclaimed. "I was really tired last night and just picked something random out of my draw. I put it on without looking at it." He gave me a look of disbelief. I scowled at him, and he gave one of those half-smiles of his. I found myself thinking about our kiss, before I shook myself out of it. Fang saw me shake my head and smirked. He knew what I was thinking about. After breakfast (fang ate even more pancakes than me!) we went back upstairs. The rest of the flock was playing outside, and I decided to let them enjoy themselves for a while.

Fang was following me, so beckoned him to come into my room. He came in and sat down on my bed, raising a questioning eyebrow. I wasn't sure how to start, so I just went "So…" Smooth, Max. Fang waited for me to continue. "IsawIggyandEllakiss!" I said really fast.

"What?" Fang asked, confused. I forced myself to slow down, and repeated "I saw Iggy and Ella kiss." He face went from confused to surprise to smirking to blank. How does he do that?

"Do you know something about this?" I asked, getting suspicious. He shook his head, all innocence. Yeah, right. "When exactly did this happen?" Fang asked. "Before dinner, last night." I replied. He stiffened when I said last night, making me blush yet again. The memory was obviously still fresh in his mind too.

For a couple minutes, we talked about what to say to them. Fang was trying to convince me that them being together wasn't a problem, but I didn't agree. We ended up deciding to give it a chance. Well, actually Fang forced me into agreeing by threatening to get Nudge to replace my entire wardrobe. Yikes.

After we made our decision Fang went back to his room, and I went to find Ella.

Ella POV:

I am really scared. Max saw me and Iggy kissing. And she got mad. She didn't react all angry, but I could tell she was boiling inside. That happens sometimes when she gets really, _really_ mad. Max said she was going to talk to me today about it. Which is why I am scared.

I hope she doesn't stop us from seeing each other. If she can do that (I mean we live in the same house). So I was sitting outside in the garden, staring at the street, when Max pops out of nowhere, startling me so much I fall over. Max started snickering.

"So…"I started uncomfortably. Max became serious. Uh oh. Here it comes.

"Ella… I know you like Iggy. And I am sure Iggy likes you too. But… I am just worried for you two. What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to see two of the people I love the most get broken hearts." Max said sadly. My heart sank. This wasn't going the way I had hoped.

"But, since I am such a great person, and Fang is getting _way_ too good at getting me to do things, you have a chance. Don't blow it." She added as a second thought.

My spirits soared. I jumped up, a huge grin on my face, and gave Max a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise everything will be fine!" I squealed. I ran off to find Iggy. I couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

Max POV:

Well, that went well. As I watched Ella run off (That girl is fast!), I found myself yawning. I guess I was still pretty tired. Not very surprising, considering the lack of sleep I had gotten as a result of the prank they had pulled, and because of the party last night.

I headed back inside to find Fang watching TV. He looked up when he saw me. We had mostly gotten over the awkwardness of what happened last night while we were talking upstairs, but there was still a bit that stubbornly lingered between the two of us.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, ok?" I told him. He nodded, and I headed upstairs. Just as I reached the top stair, Angel appeared and grabbed my hand, and dragged me back down the stairs.

"Max, Fang! I wanna show you something!" The little girl squealed. She clapped her hands together. "Ok, can you both come stand here in front of me, please?" Wearily, we did as instructed, the two of us standing side by side in front of her. I looked at her expectantly. "Now close your eyes." Impatiently, I closed them, eager to get this over with so I could go back to sleep. "And 3, 2-"That's when I heard it. The cold snap of a steel circle around my wrist.

My eyes flew open, as did Fangs. In front of me stood a very smug looking Gazzy and a giggling Angel. I literally growled, and the kids scarpered. I turned to Fang.

"I can't believe this!" I fumed. "They actually handcuffed us together! What are we going to do now!" I would have thrown my hands up in the air, and almost did, but remembered just in time that Fang's hand would be jolted up too. And I didn't think he would appreciate that very much.

"Calm down. First of all, being angry won't help us right now. Second, I'm sure we will be able to get them off when Dr. Martinez comes home, if not before. And third, this means _payback_".

I smiled. He was right. I opened my mouth to tell him this- and gave a massive yawn. I already felt more tired than I had a few minutes ago. Fang raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head.

"Sleep on the sofa." He suggested. I rolled my eyes, by decided to try it. I walked over to the sofa and sat on it. Fang had no choice but to mirror my movements.

"Just relax and lean back. I'll watch some TV." Fang said. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded, and then he gave a yawn to rival mine. I smirked. He glared at me and settled back on the sofa. I did too, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**I know, kind of a cliffie, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. I will try to update in a few days, but I am getting writers block. Please review, and give me any ideas that you have!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry. I know. It has been way too long. But here you go. I hope you like it. If you don't, I promise it will get better. I have had some pretty bad writers block recently.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now what goes here. Blah, Blah, no, I _don't_ own Maximum Ride. What a shocker.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Max POV:

When I woke up, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I was leaning on someone, and there was some sort of weight on top of my head. I slightly turned my head to see to find that it was on Fang's shoulder. Last night's memories came back to me, and sure enough, when I looked down at my wrist, there were the handcuffs I hated so much.

I looked up slowly, trying not to wake Fang up, but when I saw his face, I started giggling really hard. He had pink whipped cream all over his face, and there was even some in his hair, too. He looked absolutely ridiculous. Somebody had even put a tiny red cherry on top of his nose, and the whipped cream made it stick there.

On a hunch, I felt my face using my free hand, and yup, whipped cream was all over my face too. I stopped giggling. Just then, Fang woke up, his handcuffed hand whacked me on the head.

"_Ow!"_ I huffed. Startled, he looked down at me, smirked, then realized he must look the same and scowled.

"Sorry." Fang muttered. I tried to stall my gathering anger and think about what to do now. First, what time was it? I looked at the clock. 3:07 AM. Wonderful. Well, at least we had time to clean ourselves up and figure out how to get back at them. And get these stupid handcuffs off. I just _knew_ that they would have a picture of this. We would hve to get rid of that, too.

I got up and used the handcuffs to drag a still half-asleep Fang up too. Then I went to the downstairs bathroom to see how much of the whipped cream we could get off.

Let me tell you this: it was not easy. I had forgotten I was still wearing the too-small clothes, but they sure hadn't. They had put whipped cream all over my stomach and back too, which meant Fang would have to help me get most of that off. Evil munchkins. (**A/N, I love that word!)**

The two of us started by using our free hands to get what we could off of our faces, and I managed to get most of it off of my stomach too. Then came the hard part, getting the stuff off of each other. I had to somehow get the whipped cream out of his hair, and he had to get it off of my back. I'd rather skip telling you about that part. When we were done, our faces were both bright red and we had stained most of our clothes with the cream. Ah, well. Not like I'd be wearing mine again anytime soon.

My stomach growled. I was _starving._ Fang did his annoy smirk thing, and I rolled my eyes. I walked into the kitchen, Fang forcibly following. Not like he had much choice. I raided the fridge, and barely noticing what I was eating I practically inhaled it all. Fang just watched, not bothering to hide the fact that he found it funny.

When I finished I leaned back in my chair and examined Fang. "Well? What do we do now? Besides revenge, of course." He got a thoughtful expression on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, what revenge could we do that is worse than what we already did?" Fang said. Unfortunately, he had a point. "Unless…" I pounced on this, hopeful for a good idea. "What? Tell me!"

"Do you remember how this all started?" Fang asked, and evil glint in his eye. "We wouldn't, well; _you_ wouldn't let them play Truth or Dare." I started to get an inkling of where he was going with this. "We pretend like we've given up the prank war, and as truce we offer to let them play truth or dare. But really, we use the game as a way to get revenge. By embarrassing them like heck." It's funny how people think that _I'm_ scary, when Fang is really _way_ scarier. He just never shows it. Unless of course, he was in a situation like the current one. Now I'm rambling, so back to the present we go.

"I like it. I _really_ like it. But what about Mom? We can't just have her walk in in the middle of the game?" See? I do think things through. Most of the time. Fang grinned. "I'd already thought of that. I arranged for a sudden, unexpected business trip to be arranged for Dr. Martinez this afternoon. She should be gone for about 3-4 days." My jaw dropped. I wasn't sure whether to be impressed, or angry that he had already put his plan into action without telling me. I decided to go with impressed, since there wasn't anything I could do about it now, anyway.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" I gave Fang a lopsided grin. He grinned back (He grinned! I _have_ to remember this.). "Let me get some things straight. One, when does Mom leave? Two, what if they embarrass us back? Three, we need to get these freakin' handcuffs off. Like, now!"

Fang chuckled. I glared at him. He chuckled some more. We went on like this for a couple more minutes, until I whacked him on the arm and stood up. He got dragged up with me and almost fell over. "What are you doing?" he asked warily.

I tried to think of how to answer his question while going up the stairs. "I am going to get the keys to these handcuffs from Iggy." I announced triumphantly. Fang raised an eyebrow. "You think he's just gonna leave it lying around for us to conveniently find it?" I scowled. "Of course not! That's why we are doing this while everyone's _asleep_."

I pushed open the door as quietly as I could and tried to walk without making any noise. Fang didn't have to make any effort- he already walked like he wasn't even there. It was pitch black inside the bedroom, and the only sound was Iggy's quiet, steady, breathing. I tried in vain to spot where Iggy might have hidden the key.

I glanced around quickly, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. By pure chance, I had managed to spot a small bit of the key poking out from underneath Iggy's pillow. All I had to now was grab it and get out of here. I gently tapped Fang (who had been looking around like me) on the shoulder, and pointed towards the key. His eyes widened, and he nodded. We both began to move stealthily towards the bed. I reached for the key, gently pinched it between two fingers, then quickly whipped it out from beneath the pillow. Fang and I held our breath, but all he did was turn over and mumble something. I turned to leave, but suddenly something wrapped itself around my waist and I fell onto the bed next Iggy. The arm, obviously, belonged to Iggy. I didn't even want to think about what he was dreaming of right now.

Fang was grinning, I could tell even if I couldn't see his face. I knew he wouldn't be much help right now, so I carefully unwound Iggy's arm and scarpered. With the key. Fang had to jog to keep up, and he still didn't make any noise. How did he do that?

When we were safely back downstairs, I let out a huge sigh. To my surprise, Fang did too. I looked at him and he shrugged. I took the key and fit it into the lock on our handcuffs. After a few twists, they opened with a hugely satisfying _click_. Yes! I was free! I started jumping around in glee, trying to make as little noise as possible, while Fang just shook his head at me.

Once I was done with my little, ahem, _celebration fest_, I became all seriousness and turned to Fang. Then I ruined it with an evil grin.

"Let the preparations for Operation Truth or Dare, begin!"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go! I hope you like it! Thank you everyone, for all the great reviews! Sorry if the story is becoming a little cliché, but I was running out of ideas and I want to end the story soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: You know this by now. Not gonna type it again.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Max POV:

So yeah. Here we were. Getting revenge on the flock by playing truth or dare. Really didn't see that coming.

I am more than happy that those stupid handcuffs are off. Now, we can finally start getting ready for revenge. Right now, we are currently brainstorming embarrassing questions and dares for the flock. At 4:00 AM.

Fang and I have been pretty busy in the last hour. He filled me in on his entire plan, and we made the necessary adjustments. We brainstormed some other stuff, like how to bring it up (we decided over dinner would be the easiest, since everybody would be focused on their food), and caught up on some sleep, too. Very productive, if you ask me.

I stared at the piece of paper in front of me. It had a list of embarrassing questions on it. No, I am not gonna tell you what's on it. It is going to be surprise. So _ha._

_Anyway_, I was epically sick of these _tiny_ clothes I was wearing, so I made one of my genius decisions to sneak into my room (where Nudge and Angel were sleeping) and grab some of my clothes. I had a feeling Fang wouldn't let me though, (something about waking them up, I think?) so I waited until he turned around then snuck up in three seconds flat. I think that's a new personal record.

Of course, I was silence itself. I made not a single noise as I tiptoed into the room. I walked carefully (trying not to trip) over to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Then I realized an entirely different problem. Where the heck was I gonna change? First things first, I snuck back out of the room. When I got back downstairs, clothes in hand, Fang was glaring at me.

"What?" I bluffed. Pointless, I know, but I gave it a shot. He gave me a look that clearly said _I can't believe you even bothered trying that. _I shrugged.

"Did you have to get out of those clothes so bad you were willing to risk waking everyone up?" He asked me. I nodded and suddenly noticed that there was a downstairs bathroom. I can't believe I never knew that was there.

"I'm changing in here!" I called out to him, walking into the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of _my_ eye. Stupid Fang. I'm not so noisy that I would wake everyone up while I was getting my clothes. Am I?

Dismissing these thoughts from my head, I quickly changed. Then I went back to Fang, who as usual, said nothing. I dumped the too-small-clothes onto the sofa and cast my mind around for something to talk about.

"So…"I said casually. "What did you talk about with Jake?" He stiffened, and then looked at me, expressionless. "You." Fang said simply.

"What?" I asked, confused. No, I'm not stupid. I understood what he was saying, just not what he meant.

"He asked me about you, what you are like, what do you like, that sort of thing." Fang said it like it was painfully obvious. I gave him another glare while thinking this over in my mind.

"Why?" I finally asked, knowing I sounded like I was really stupid. He just shook his head and went back to working on his own list. He wouldn't let me see his list, so I wouldn't let him see mine. I rolled my eyes and tried to think of more ideas. Another glance at the clock told me it was only 4:15. Great. Only another 4-6 hours till everyone else woke up.

-10:00 AM-

(Still in Max POV)

Fang and I were having a snack when we heard footsteps thunder down the stairs. Mom ran in, dressed nicely for work, carrying her purse and looking harried.

"Max, honey, I have to leave for an emergency for a few days. I'm sure you'll be fine. Please take care of Ella, don't let Iggy and Gazzy blow anything up, and try not to eat all of the food. Ella knows where the emergency money is. I left my number on the fridge. Bye, Max, Fang!" And with that, she ran out of the door, shoes in hand.

About ten minutes later a sleepy Gazzy wandered downstairs into the kitchen. He looked at us, rubbing his eyes, stopped, then rubbed his eyes again.

"You got the handcuffs off!" He accused us. We just smiled. He glared a little (it looked more cute than scary), then got some cereal and started eating. Angel had the same reaction when she came down five minutes later.

When Iggy came down, the little munchkins told him and he looked disappointed, but that was it. Iggy being himself of course, cooked himself breakfast instead of having cereal like the rest of us. Ella's jaw dropped, which was really funny to watch. Nudge was the last to come down, and almost deafened us when she saw Fang and I sitting separately.

All of a sudden, Fang shot me a look that said _now._ I didn't bother to question him, I simply nodded in agreement.

"Guys?" I started hesitantly. "Fang and I were talking… and we decided to stop this prank war and as a truce…" Here I sighed as if greatly pained. "We decided to let you play _one_ game of truth or dare."

For a minute, there was nothing but deathly silent. Then Nudge, Ella and Angel erupted in squeals, Gazzy chuckled, and Iggy sat there smiling.

"This is going to be awesome! We are going to have so much fun…"Nudge babbled.

"What about Dr. Martinez?" Iggy asked, ignoring Nudge like the rest of us.

"She had to leave for an emergency trip." I said calmly. Iggy nodded, as if he understood completely, which was kind of weird.

"Can I invite a few of my friends?" Ella pleaded. I looked at Fang. He held up three fingers and nodded. He couldn't have just told _her_ that?

"Only a few friends." I conceded. She started squealing again. I winced and covered my ears. Fang started smirking again, but I did see him try to move away from the noise and shot him a smirk of my own.

-Upstairs, 5 minutes later-

Ella POV:

OMG! This is going to be so much fun. I have to decide who to call… lets see, I definitely have to invite Luke, he is _so_ cute, plus, his older brother is Jake. That is perfect for messing with Max. Natasha would never forgive me if I didn't invite her, so she will be the last person. Eek! I can't wait!

-Downstairs-

Max POV:

"Why the sudden change of plans?" I asked Fang curiously. He shrugged.

"I thought it would be better to get it over with. Who knows when we might have accidentally let our mind barriers down?" He answered. The seemed reasonable enough to me, so I nodded and went back to my list. We had conveniently hidden them underneath the sofa cushions before breakfast so the flock wouldn't find them.

I gave a mental groan. I had a very bad feeling about tonight.

-About 6:00 PM-

Max POV:

We were almost ready to start. Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for Ella's friends to get here. Ella herself seemed even more hyper than usual, which made me feel suspicious for some reason. But then again, we were about to play truth or dare, with the _flock_. Anything could happen.

We made quite a group, me in my baggy t-shirt and shorts, Ella, Nudge, and Angel in dresses in various shades of pink. Ick. Gazzy and Iggy were wearing what they usually wore, and Fang was wearing his same old black shirt and jeans.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Ella ran off to answer it. The rest of us just sat there waiting. Ella came back followed by a girl who looked nice enough, wearing everyday jeans and a tank top. She seemed to be Ella's age.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Natasha." We responded with our own, hi's, hello's, and in Fang's case, a nod. Real polite, Fang. Ella pointed out each of us to Natasha, who seemed puzzled by some of our names (I wonder who's?). Then the doorbell rang again, and Ella ran off once more.

This time when she came back, she was followed by two boys, One of them in particular caught my eye. It was _Jake_. Unbelievable. Ella was _so_ gonna get it. How did she even find out about him? The other one (also Ella's age, I think) looked a lot like him, so he must be Jake's younger brother.

"Everyone, this is Luke and his older brother Jake." Ella introduced. "I believe some of you already know Jake." Here she shot me a not-so-subtle look.

"Can we just get started already, please?" I said quickly. "Yes! Yes! Please!" Nudge shrieked. Gazzy clapped his hand over her mouth and the rest of us breathed a sigh of relief. Even the guests, which I found pretty funny. We all sat in a circle on the floor, as tradition goes.

"Who wants to go first?" Ella asked. Silence. Probably because Gazzy still had his hand over Nudge's mouth. I was surprised she hadn't licked him yet. Though maybe it was because Luke was here… hmm, that was certainly interesting to know. "How about you, Fang?" Ella continued determinedly.

Fang shrugged and turned to Iggy. "Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Iggy said proudly. Fang gave quick grin. "I dare you to tell us what you were dreaming about last night." Iggy's jaw dropped. He looked at Fang, then at me (I couldn't hold back my laughter), then back at Fang, then at me again.

"I dreamt that I was on a date…" he said, blushing slightly. Fang couldn't hold it in anymore, he started snickering. Iggy tackled him and the two of them rolled around on the floor for a few minutes before giving up and sitting back down.

"My turn." Iggy announced. "Angel, truth or dare?" I wonder why he picked Angel?

"Have you, Ella, and Nudge, ever tried to get Max to wear a bikini?" I gave him a weird look.

"Once, like two months ago. She managed to trip over me, almost break Ella's arm, knock Nudge over, and break the world record for the 100-meter sprint all in less than 30 seconds." Angel admitted. Everyone laughed.

"Natasha, truth or dare?" Angel asked sweetly. Natasha, not knowing Angel like we did, was greatly deceived. "Dare." Natasha said naïvely. Angel smiled. "I dare you to lick Gazzy's foot!" Gross! Natasha was looking like she regretted her choice, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Nudge and Ella looked disgusted, Gazzy and Iggy, Luke, Jake and I were laughing, and Fang just smiled. Wow! He actually _smiled_! Nice one, Fang!

Natasha bravely went through with the dare, and then ran to the bathroom to rinse her mouth with mouthwash. About 6 times. Well, I think that's what anyone would and should do. When she finished she came back, looking slightly sick, and said "Luke? Truth or dare?"

Luke, being a guy, said dare. Here Natasha gave a smile of her own. I think I know where this is going. "I dare you to kiss Ella. On the lips." Ha! I was right! Ella's jaw dropped, and Nudge gave Natasha a high five. Luke leaned over and kissed Ella, then pulled back. The two of them looked like a pair of Santa hats, their faces were that red. The rest of us were all snickering, especially Jake.

"Um. Max, truth or dare?" He asked tentatively. There was no telling what havoc they would wreak if I picked dare, but truth could be just as bad. I considered my options, and decided to just go with dare, which would have been my first choice.

"Dare." I said. Now Luke smile. Seriously? Why did everyone keep smiling?

"I dare you to wear Ella's most girly dress." I felt my eyes go really big. I clenched my jaw, went upstairs, and looked in Ella's closet.

I almost fainted. It looked like Valentine's day threw up in here. And added plenty of ruffles and glitter, for good measure. This was going to be torture. It wouldn't help that I knew Fang was going to laugh at me. I went through her dresses as quickly as I could and almost threw up myself when I put it on.

It was pale pink, and stopped several inches above my knees. It had tank top straps that were all lacy, a HUGE bow right on my stomach, plus there were ruffles along pretty much every edge. Could you get any girlier? I felt like Angel when I went back downstairs. I shot Luke a glare when I sat back in my place. There was about 2 seconds of silence, then everyone burst out into laughter, including Fang. I just sat there with my arms crossed, fuming.

When everyone had calmed down a bit, I said pointedly: "Gazzy? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Gazzy said proudly. I had known that he would pick that. "I dare you to throw Nudge's favourite Hollister shirt into the pond behind the house." I know, I'm evil. Gazzy's face lit up and he carried out the dare with full gusto. Nudge's face was hilarious, I think Ella actually took a photo!

"Truth or dare, Jake?" Gazzy said gleefully. Jake was trying to be cautious, I could tell, but he was too much of a guy not to say dare. What Gazzy said next did not make me any happier.

"I dare you to pick Max up, bridal style, carry her outside, then throw her in the pond." The next few minutes consisted of Jake chasing me, trying to pick me up, and me running as fast as I can. I eventually tried to hide behind Fang, who traitorously picked me up and handed me over to Jake.

"I'll get you for this!" I hissed to Gazzy and Fang. Jake carried me outside with no difficulty and, hesitating for only moment, threw me into the pond. Now I was cold, wet, and still wearing pink. I probably looked like a drowned Barbie doll when I climbed out. I pushed the hair out of my face, glared at a laughing Jake, and stormed back into the house. I dried myself off before sitting back down though. I do have my limits.

"Fang, truth or dare?" Jake asked through his laughter. You can probably guess his answer by now. "Dare," Was his reply.

"I dare you to tell everyone what you want to know most right now." Jake said smoothly. Now there's an interesting question.

"I'm wondering how Max knows how to put on a tie." Fang said, turning to look at me curiously. Everyone else looked at me expectantly. I felt myself blush.

"You remember how Jeb used to wear a tie when were younger? I used to always wonder how it felt like to wear one. So one time, I snuck into his room and tried to put on the tie, and failed. Pretty badly, if I may say so. Jeb walked in when I wasn't expecting it and say me trying to put it on. Instead of getting mad, he just laughed and showed me the right way. I haven't done it since then, but I guess I just never forgot." I confessed.

The girls went aww, while the guys smirked. I stuck my tongue out at everyone. "Your turn, Fang." I prompted.

He smirked a little more, then turned to face Iggy once more. "All right Iggy, where'd you get the mistletoe? For real?"

"Well… you see…"Iggy began.

* * *

**Whats Iggy gonna say? Hmm? review, please! Ideas welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY! I know I haven't update in forever, and I am sure you don't want to hear my excuses, so here is the next chapter. Starting to get to the Fax now!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Maximum Ride. Happy now?**

* * *

Chapter 9

Fang POV:

"Ella bought it from a Christmas shop that had a 'couples' section." Iggy smirked.

I noticed that Ella was covertly glancing at both Luke and Iggy, who was clenching his fist. I realized with all the pranking and stuff going on, everyone had forgotten that Iggy and Ella had some… interest in each other, shall we say.

I turned to my left and grinned. Max was sitting there, looking annoyed and waterlogged, still wearing the pink dress. It didn't look that bad, actually. She looked kind of cute. Wait, what?

Before I could get my thoughts together, Angel suggested we all take a 5 minute break. I knew Max must have been thinking something, since I had made sure my mind barriers were up. Since nobody was able to go up against the Bambi Eyes, we all took a break.

Max turned to face me (the two of us were still sitting), probably to complain. As usual, I was right.

"It even has a stupid big bow on it!" she said bitterly, pulling at it. I snickered and Max glared at me. "You're supposed to make me feel better." I snorted softly at that. She correctly interpreted it as _not gonna happen._

I looked around the room. Nudge, Angel, Luke, Gazzy, Jake, and Natasha were all in the kitchen, most likely raiding the fridge. Ella and Iggy were talking quietly in the corner. To my relief, whatever she was saying to him seemed to be working. Iggy started to relax.

Eventually everybody came and sat back down. How about we let Natasha, then Jake go, because neither of them and gone yet?" Nudge suggested. Nobody objected so Nudge motioned for Natasha to speak.

"Truth or Dare… Max." She decided. I knew what was going through Max's mind without even having to look. She didn't want to wimp out and pick truth, but she didn't really want to embarrass herself further either.

"Dare." Max gave in. Natasha gave an evil grin.

"I dare you to kiss all the boys here that are your age! On the lips!" She burst out. Jaws dropped. Max muttered something under her breath. I doubted it was anything flattering.

She got up and went over to Jake, kissing him quickly. My stomach churned at the sight. Then she went over to Iggy and kissed him. Poor Iggy looked like he was going to be traumatized. I gave a small smile. Max turned to face me.

Crap! I forgot Natasha's dare meant that she had to kiss me, too. Under the mistletoe was bad enough, but in front of everyone? They would never let this go.

Max leaned forward and kissed me. It felt good… which only confused me further. Blushing, Max sat back down as quickly as she could without falling.

"My turn." Said Jake. He seemed happy. I wonder why? Oh, that's right, because he managed to get another kiss from Max. Hey, that means the one I got counted as an _another,_ too. How weird. "Luke, truth of dare." You already know the answer (In case you didn't, it was dare).

"I dare you to accept a dare from Fang." Jake said quickly. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I held back smile. This was turning out to be pretty fun.

"I dare you to let Max put make-up on you, then go outside and sing Barbie Girl." Yeah, I'm evil.

Max gave a real smile for the first time. She fetched the make-up rubbing her hands together with glee.

-10 minutes later-

He looked like something out of a horror movie. Glaring at us because we couldn't stop laughing, he went outside to complete the rest of the dare. Even better, we got it all on tape. Luke came back and looked around the circle, trying to decide who to pick.

"Gazzy, truth or dare?" Gazzy groaned. He'd been trying to stay out of this as much as possible. Trying to prove he was a 'man', he picked dare.

"I dare you to dress up as a ballerina!" Ella and Nudge squealed in synchronization, and dragged poor Gazzy upstairs to dress him up. They came down 15 minutes later with Gazzy in a pink leotard, tutu, and pair of ballet flats. Of varying sizes on him which just made it look even funnier. One look was all it took (**A/N, Hey that rhymed!)** to make us all collapse back into laughter.

Max POV:

I am actually having more fun than I thought I would, if you don't count this stupid dress. And the whole kissing thing… kissing Iggy was just _weird_, and you should have seen Ella's face! Kissing Jake was kind of uncomfortable, and Fang… I don't know how to describe it, but it just felt so good, so _right._

All of this was going through the back of my mind as everyone laughed. Even fang was laughing, a rare sight.

"All right, all right." Gazzy grumbled. "Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Nudge said. Gazzy though for a moment, then asked "What is the longest you have ever gone without speaking?" Nudge though for barely a minute before answering "Ten minutes, I think." We all shook our heads in mock disappointment.

I decided to intervene before things got too out of hand. Who knew what might happen, the way things were going? "How about we watch some movies now?" I suggested. Everybody seemed pleased be the idea, so we all picked a few we wanted to watch and smushed up comfortably on the big sofa. Fang and I managed to snag a spot next to each other in the middle.

"I get first pick!" Iggy yelled. Groaning we let him pick out a cd. He pressed play and we all settled down, to comfy already to get a snack or something. "What movie are we watching?" Natasha asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." Iggy smirked. None of us girls were very happy about this, but didn't say anything. **(This was the first horror movie I thought of, so don't judge me. I've never even seen it.)**

It. Was. Horrible. I spent most of the movie shrieking into fangs chest, who was trying not to laugh in case I punched him. Ella was practically choking Iggy, and Nudge and Natasha had long since hidden behind the sofa, covering their ears. Iggy, Fang, Luke, and Jake all seemed to be enjoying it though. Finally, it was over.

"_My_ pick." I said firmly.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it was short, and a crappy place to end, but I have been really busy and wanting to get this up. I you have any ideas for the next few chapters, please review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is it! The final chapter of Mind Readers! Beware: My friends wanted a happy mushy ending so its really fluffy and cheesy, plus pretty cliché. But, I really want to finish this story since I have been working on it for ages, so too bad if you feel like complaining.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, no, I DO NOT own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Max POV:

"What are we watching now?" Luke asked as I put the cd in. "Get Smart." I answered **(A/N I love this movie!)**. Everybody grinned and made sure they were comfortable. This movie was _way_ better, and had half of us laughing hysterically. I sighed when it ended, and glanced at the clock. 10:07.

"All right, we have time for one more movie." I said tiredly. "My pick!" Angel squealed. We hadn't let her watch the first movie, so this was only fair, I supposed.

"What did you pick?" Natasha asked curiously. She voiced exactly what we were all wondering. _Please, please, not Cinderella, or something equally stupid._ I prayed. There were very few Disney movies I could tolerate.

"Aladdin," Angel said sweetly** (A/N, this is my current obsession, so bear with me :D)**. I gave her a small smile. It may not seem like it, but Aladdin is one of my favourite movies. Jasmine isn't your typical helpless princess, a damsel in distress. And not that I 'd ever admit this to anyone, but Aladdin himself isn't that bad either. He's smart, funny, cute, sweet and caring, plus he has got some serious muscle, even for an animated Disney character. Okay, my girly moment is over, the movie's starting.

I have to say, after all of the chaos of the past week, watching this movie was a great way to relax. It was past midnight when we finished, and we were all hungry so we raided the kitchen. 15 minutes later we were eating everything from cereal to pizza to bacon to chicken. Yum.

"I think I am going to go to bed now, Max. Goodnight, everyone!" Angel yawned and went upstairs. Slowly everyone followed suit until it was just Fang and I left.

"I'll help you clean up." Fang said quietly. I nodded gratefully. With his help, I managed to put everything away pretty quickly until just the dishes were left.

"I'll wash, you dry." I stated. Fang just shrugged, and waited for me to start washing. We worked in a comfortable silence, at ease in each other's company.

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly our faces were right next to each other, and then we were kissing. Everything just fell into place in my head.

I, Maximum Ride, was in love with Fang. And from the way he was kissing me, I knew he loved me too. We broke apart and stared at each other. Fang took my hand and laced his fingers through mine, send shivers down my spine. He noticed and smirked. I glared at him and leaned against his chest with a sigh.

"We should probably go to sleep now," I reminded him. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his chin on my head.

"We should. That doesn't mean we will, though." Fang gave another smirk. I rolled my eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

**The End**

**

* * *

What do you think? I know it was way to fluffy (I was gagging while writing it), and left several loose ends, but I can't be bothered to write anymore. Review, please!**


End file.
